The Koyote's Lover
by Destrey
Summary: This is a fun little story with a new character for my own enjoyment.


**Hey this is Destrey! This story isn't really for anyone else's enjoyment but mine. It's sort of a stress relief kind of story for me and makes me happy writing it. I do not own Naruto unfortunately. I wasn't really sure how to spell Koyote in japanese so i just picked the one that made the most sense of the internet. I like the name arisa**

**The Koyote's Lover.  
><strong>

Ch 1: Intro

I awoke to light snoring in my right ear and hot breath on my left. I had already been asleep when Naruto and Sasuke decided to drag their hot, sweaty bodies into my nice clean bed, basically ruining my creamy beige sheets.

I sighed and opened my chocolate brown eyes to see the tan, blond haired boy sleeping soundly on my right side. His mouth was slightly agape and the sun streaming from my window lit up his abnormally golden hair. I smiled at the incomplete face, his eyes were what made it perfection, beautiful sapphire globes filled his face and made everything seem bright.

With a final smile I turned to the boy on my left side. The complete and polar opposite of Naruto, Sasuke was pale like the snow with blue black hair that managed to defy the laws of gravity. He lay there with a calm expression on his face unchanging. He was equal in beauty with Naruto but they were both running two different gorgeous departments. One like the moon cool and shining and one like the sun burning and intense. They were my best friends.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up slowly from the bed not wanting to disturb the two unorthodox lovers who vacated my bed frequently. They had both arrived home drunk from a party and I specifically told them both to stay out of my bed… but of course they never listen to me. I gave another heavy sigh and slipped out of bed setting my feet on the cool floor. I walked to the dresser and but on my square framed Guess glasses. I turned to look back at them before leaving the room and saw their hands had intertwined when I left the bed.

Jealousy spurted out of me and I tried to shake the feeling rubbing my hands over my face and then through my thick locks of curly brown hair. I wasn't jealous of them being together, I mean they're my besties, I love that they're together but I was envious of what they had, that love, that spark…. I had no one.

I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of light jean shorts and a white tank top then padded softly to my huge walk in closet and pulled out a blue and white striped button down. Then I turned to my underwear drawer and pulled out a white lacy bra and matching undies.

"Accessories" I breathed out lightly "Accessories, accessories, accessories." I picked up the chant as I walked around whipping out a thin dark brown braided belt and a faded straw Fedora hat with a dark brown ribbon running around the base. I liked the summery laid back look and I rocked it well, my natural, caramel colored skin and curly locks went perfectly with the light natural colors my wardrobe consisted of.

Naruto, Sasuke and I made a terrific amount of money, enough to get us a gorgeous place with four bedrooms and a beach view, but I was never into buying extremely expensive things. I mean Forever 21 isn't exactly pricey and I mostly go when there are great sales going on. Sasuke was the V.P. at Uchiha Co. a family business that owned everything from hotels to restaurants, car dealer ships and toy companies. You name it the Uchihas owned it.

Naruto was a novelist and a good one at that his adoptive father, also a writer, taught him everything about making a porn based novel. I've secretly indulged once or twice in his very erotic books. They were truly sensations, both of them. As for myself I was editor and chief of a women's magazine. It was called Chocolate and whether it was sex, love, friends, and clothes it talked about it all. The company was really booming and I barely had time to socialize anymore.

I turned into my bathroom and ran the water into my huge Jacuzzi tub. It was luxurious and since my work related family made me take a vacation i decided to enjoy it. I placed my clothes on the raspberry and gold colored stool next to the tub and stripped. When it was nice and hot I put cinnamon smelling bubble bath and slipped in completely immersing myself in bubbles. I sighed at the peace but it was all short lived. A second later I heard a muffled cry and a sinister laugh that traveled through the open bathroom door.

"Sasuke you gosh damn asshole!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Stupid Karasu!" Sasuke laughed deeply at the nickname the blonde had given him and shot out his own nickname for Naruto right back.

"It's your fault for biting me so hard Kitsune!" Sasuke spat out through his uncommon laughter. "Yeah but you didn't need to push me off the bed!" Naruto growled. I could practically see Sasuke rolling his eyes and Naruto glaring back at him. They were always like this. The crow and the fox, that's what both those words meant. They even had a special nickname for me. "Koyote! Where are you!" Naruto sing songed. Coyote is what they referred me too, apparently I was extremely mischievous.

"In here!" I called my voice echoing off the bathroom walls. Naruto came pounding in to the bathroom a bright grin on his face, the blue eyes pouring into my own plain brown ones. Naruto, Sasuke and I were way past modesty. We've seen each other's bits and pieces more than once and became comfortable taking showers or changing in front or with each other.

I smiled at Naruto as he stared pulling of his shirt and pajama bottoms and jumping in with me. He took the bottle of cinnamon smelling shampoo and poured some on his hands. "Why are you up so early Kitsune?" I grinned as he rubbed the gel into my hair running his fingers through the watered down curls. "Sasuke pushed me out of bed just because I gave him a little love bite."

"Little my ass" Sasuke hissed as he walked in a bruise beginning to bloom on the skin just above his flat nipple. He turned to the mirror and traced it lightly. He glared at Naruto through the mirror and removed his boxers walking over and slipping into the water with us.

While Naruto was washing my hair he washed Naruto's, it was like a routine for us while taking a bath. Naruto did me and Sasuke did Naruto and when we were finished we both did Sasuke together because he had a lot of hair.

"So what's the plan today Arisa, you're on vacation and Naruto is going to be home all day." Sasuke stated rubbing the gel into Naruto's hair. "I need to step into work for a few hours, there's a big meeting and my brother needs me there to seal the deal with the company we're taking over since he won't be available. Sasuke bit out the last part a little bit frustrated with his older brother. Itachi was beautiful just like him and was the president of Uchiha Co. I was secretly in love with him but he was a huge playboy and never noticed me.

"He has another important client today?" Naruto laughed knowing full well why Itachi was skipping that meeting.

"Yes. She's very smart" Sasuke said sarcastically he cupped his hands to his chest like he was groping a woman's breasts. "Two brains!" We all laughed at the joke. Itachi liked them dumb, blonde, and busty. He didn't want to have any emotional attachment to them whatsoever.

"Oh well then we can go out to diner around 7 and move Friday movie night to 9. Is that okay?"

Sasuke grunted a yes and Naruto nodded. We then preceded to Shampoo and conditioner Sasuke's hair.

"Why don't we head down to the beach today Arisa chan. I KNOW how much you love it." Naruto said happily. "I've wanted to go but Kiba and Shika keep bailing on me for Temari and Hinata chan. We could go eat Ramen!"

I laughed at his excitement and got up out of the water to grab towels. "Okay Naruto" I said grabbing three gold colored towels from the cabinet. "We'll go, but if there's another Ramen eating competition going on you are NOT allowed to enter! Ichiraku almost went bankrupt because you ate so much!"

Sasuke snickered at Naruto gluttony and the blond pouted. "Hey the prize was free ramen for a month and I won what was I supposed to do refuse my prize!" Sasuke and I full out laughed and we all got out to get dressed. I grinned today was going to be a good day.

**If I made mistakes oh well. It's fine.  
><strong>


End file.
